That Smile
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: 'What made his dreams come true, made him marry the love of his life, made him stronger, and maybe even the last thing he would see...was that smile...' A TiPo two-shot. Rated T once again. Hope you guys enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, another one-shot. Or maybe this one will be a two-shot. ;) Hope you all enjoy.**

**.**

Today was the big day.

Today was the day which the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress will be together forever.

Today...

They were getting married.

They have been dating for three years.

Po purposed to the amber eyed feline with a dragon shaped ring with amber and jade stones which made a yin and yang.

Po waited for his bride.

He was wearing a white tux and white pants

There was a black rose in his pocket.

He heard music as he turned towards his bride.

She was walking gracefully with Shifu walking beside her.

She was wearing a long black dress with white dragon patterned dress and a black veil, hiding her beautiful smile.

There was a little crown on her head, made of white roses.

She was holding white roses as she walked on red rose petals.

She slowly made her way to her lover, when she finally came, Po slowly opened the veil to reveal a well-known smile of the feline warrior.

The smile that made his dreams come true.

"What was that?" the serpent master questioned.

The feline looked at the rabbit in her hands and asked:

"Are you okay, little one?"

The little rabbit opened one of her eyes. After she made sure that the place was safe, she opened the other one.

She smiled and nodded to the tiger.

The tiger returned with a smile of her own and put the rabbit down.

She turned around and looked at the once peaceful valley.

"We're going back."

The other masters looked at each other and turned to the feline.

"Uhm... Tigress, are you sure? If we go back-"

"If we go back, we will find out what's going on. And if Master Shifu and Po is... defeated, we will do our duty as Kung Fu masters."

The rest of the masters nodded and went back to the valley.

When they got back, they only saw dust.

Po was trying to find his way and figure out if he defeated Tai Lung, which he thought it was impossible.

Po heard the sound of voices and walked towards it.

When he did, a familiar goose ran and hugged him.

Po smiled and hugged back his Dad.

When he let go, he saw the Furious Five.

"Hey, guys."

An amber eyed feline stepped closer to the panda.

The panda was shocked when the tiger master bowed to him.

"Master."

That word brought him to the real world.

What made his heart race even more was that unfamiliar, uniqe smile spreading through the hardcore feline's face.

It was over.

Tigress was dead.

Because of him.

If he was a little faster...

But it was too late know.

Shen killed her.

But there is still a chance isn't it?

The panda searched for the wounded tiger at the black ocean.

Then he suddenly stopped.

Master Thundering Rhino was killed by that cannon.

There was no chance that she was alive.

His brain was telling him to stop, but his heart was telling him to search for that amber eyes.

Listening to his heart, he was an orange and black striped arm.

He quickly swam towards his secret crush.

"Tigress..."

He whispered, his eyes full of hope.

He just wanted to see those burning amber eyes.

His heart nearly stopped when the tiger didn't move for a few seconds.

He held his breath for a miracle.

Then it came.

The faint sound of breathing.

The tiger slowly raised her head.

Praying to see those jade-green eyes one last time.

She knew that it was the end.

She just wanted to hold his hand and never let go.

But the panda's plans were different.

His heart was in pieces.

He knew what the tiger was thinking.

But he wouldn't let Shen get away with it.

After giving a gentle squeeze, the panda swam away.

A pair of amber eyes in his mind, holding back tears of fear and sadness.

...

The jade-eyed panda fell to the water.

Tigress climbed to the boat with all her strenght.

She wanted to hug and kick the panda at the same time.

Kick him for not listening to her.

Hug him for fighting and being alive.

Her thoughts stopped as she heard a faint gasp.

She followed the sound and found a familiar panda and held out her hand for him.

The panda was in shock.

Tigress was alive!

Smiling back, he accepted the tiger's offer and she helped him to get out of the water.

"That was pretty hard-core."

Then, she gave him what he carved for two years.

That smile.

Then he caught the tiger off guard by hugging her.

Thanking her silently for being alive.

Thanking her silently for those words.

Thanking her silently for that smile.

That was it.

He was going to ask her out.

It was now or never.

He nervously knocked on the paper door.

He patiently waited for an answer as he heard soft paper sounds.

A female southern chinese tiger opened the door and smiled to the jade-eyed panda.

"Hello, Po. How can I help you?"

Po gulped and stuttered.

"Uhm... Hi... T-Tigress. I just... w-wanted to ask you... you known... ARGH THAT'S ENOUGH! Tigress, will you go on a date with me?"

Tigress was shocked by Po's attitude.

This made Po nervous.

"I mean, not as boyfriend and girlfriend. Just as... best friends...?"

Even saying this made Po's heart shatter.

Tigress frowned.

She put a hand on the panda's shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

"Of course, I would love to go on a date with you. But... this doesn't mean that we can't go out as... more than friends."

Po smiled widely.

Tigress was smirking as she spoke.

"I'll be ready at seven."

She winked, which was very unlike her, and closed the door.

The panda stood there, frozen.

Then he fist pumped and victory danced on his own.

Little did he know, a certain female tiger was watching his silouhete behind her door, smiling softly.

...

The jade-eyed panda once again stood in front of the paper door.

This time he wasn't nervous.

He was excited, because he was going to have a date with the hard-core Kung Fu master.

He lifted his hand to knock on the paper door.

Before he could knock, the door opened softly.

Po's mouth was agape.

His secret crush was wearing a beautiful red kimono with jade dragon pattern on it.

The red kimono shoved her curves more and there was a long belt on her waist.

The dress came to her feet, and lastly, she had a black rose behind her left ear.

She was wearing golden-crimson eye shadow and balck masscara. She also had scarlet lipstick.

Po was still frozen.

He started to make baby noises.

The tiger chuckled.

She held the panda's hand and pecked his cheeck, which made the panda more happy and return to his old self.

Po started to run out of the barracks to his destination.

The tiger chuckled softly as the panda's smile grew bigger.

"P-Po, look, I-I'm so sorry about what I've done to you when you first came here. I-I understand if you don't acce-"

"Ti, you know that I already forgot that. It's in the past. You can't move on if you are attached to your past."

The panda did it again.

He made her smile with one sentence.

Po turned back to the real life as he heard a familiar chuckle.

He quickly made his vowes after Tigress.

They both held each others' hands.

The Yin found her Yang.

The Yang found his Yin.

Their clothes symbolized their personalities.

The white dragon and white roses on the tiger's clothes symbolized her panda lover, as the black part symbolized her.

The single black rose in the panda's pocket was his beautiful lover as the white parts were him.

They slowly leaned in until their noses were touching.

Their eyes both started glowing as they looked at each others' eyes.

The tiger's eyes were glowing a beautiful amber as the panda's eyes were glowing a stunning jade colour.

They leaned in and in, their eyes glowing more, until their lips met.

Fireworks went off, the lovers held each other.

Now, the dragon on the tiger's dress was moving as the black rose on the panda's back started to blossom.

They broke the kiss as their eyes went back to their normal selves.

But Po saw something that hasn't faded since he first saw her.

The thing that made them marry.

The thing that made the panda's dreams come true.

The thing that made the Dargon Warrior stronger.

And maybe the thing that will be the last thing the panda will see...

...was that smile...

.

**A/N: Two questions;**

**1-) Did you like it?**

**2-) If you did, would you like to read the second chapter of this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup, guys? Here is the second chapter :3 I nearly finished the sequel of 'Only for Him'. I still haven't decided about the title. Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

That was it.

This was the end.

And they both knew it.

They lay in front of the peach tree.

Looking at each other before the beautiful sunset.

Bloodied paws holding each other, never wanting to let go.

Even with bruised faces and broken bones,

They are beautiful.

Even when they are dying,

They are at peace.

Their family is waiting for them, looking at them in the clouds.

Peach petals surround them.

They defeated every single soul who killed an innocent life.

It was more than enough for them.

They have been married for a month,

But it was okay.

Because everything they cared for was in the other side.

Other than that, they still had each other.

Their eyes were glowing softly.

They slowly leaned in until their noses touched.

They didn't move, they didn't speak.

The sun nearly left them when they lips touched, and their eyes glowed a little more.

When they broke the kiss, their eyes lost their brightness.

The petals surrounded them once again.

Two of the petals fell down, each one to a lover's chest.

The panda was happy.

Because that smile was the last thing he would see.

Their eyes finally closed.

This time, the petals started to glow.

One amber, one jade.

The two petals slowly flew to the small group of petals;

Their old family.

The glowing petals flew really close until they reached the cloud.

The sun left them completely as a big wave of golden light surrounded the Valley of Peace.

An imaginary laughter from their memories followed them into the clouds.

Into their new lives.

**.**

**A/N: Did ya like it? :3**

**I know, it has nearly nothing to do with the first chapter.**

**But I wanted to write this. :D**

**Hope you liked it.**

**:)**


End file.
